Silent Night
by Grab the Sky
Summary: Insomnia can really suck. Unfortunately, Luke has it. Wanting to finally rest after a long day, he turns to Guy for "help". -GuyxLuke oneshot, un-beta'd-


Yes, believe it or not, it's a GuyxLuke TOA one-shot fic! Aren't we happy? xD Oh, by the way, if you don't like yaoi then don't bother reading this. I've told you time and time again that this is GuyxLuke. GUYxLUKE, dammit! YAOI!! RAWR!! -goes on rampage- It's the LOOOOVE!

-ahem- Anyway, moving swiftly on...

I apologize if there are typos, misspellings and wrong grammars. I was listening to J-music, and you know how distracting that gets, right? So then, here it is. Enjoy! (I hope...)

_(Disclaimer: I don't own Guy, Luke or TOA. But if I did, then I'd force Luke to wear the outfit that his maids wear. After that, I'd have Guy hit on him. x3) _

* * *

**Title:** Silent Night**  
By:** Albino-Vampire****

--x--x--  
  
The night was quiet and peaceful. Moonlight was streaming through the sole window of the room that Luke and Guy shared. The two of them were very exhausted from all the day's activities, with all those running into monsters and having to fight them. It had been good sword training and all, but it can really take the energy out of you. 

After such a tiring day, wouldn't it be great to just lie down on a soft, comfy bed and relax until you doze off and finally get some rest? Well, Guy thought so as he was already sleeping soundly on his bed with a contented look on his face. Luke, on the other hand, was busy tossing and turning on his bed, constantly trying to find a comfortable position to stay in for his sleep.

After a while of continuous struggles, Luke abruptly shot up to sit upright on his bed. "Argh…it's been such a long day. So why am I not sleeping yet, even if it's already the middle of the night!?" He complained as he scratched the back of his head irritably. It's one of those days—nights—wherein no matter how active you were or how busy the day was, you just can't seem to shut your eyes and lie still on your bed until you finally fall asleep.

Luke hated those sleepless nights; it made him feel uncomfortable and somewhat distorted as normal people should be snoozing away at this hour. He'd be busy staring blankly at the wall or ceiling, just hoping that they would become animated and start moving to entertain him until he gets bored and falls asleep. But the odds of that happening are zero to…infinity, obviously since it's not possible for objects to move.

Luke set his sights on the sleeping form on the bed beside his. The scenario made him feel nostalgic as it reminded him of this certain incident in his childhood—what he did one night when he had the same dilemma as right now, insomnia.

_Young Luke fon Fabre snuck out of his room as quietly as he could that cold night. He crossed the courtyard as quickly as he could and headed towards Guy and Pere's shared room while clutching tightly to his pillow with his small hands. He entered the room like he exited his own, careful not to wake Pere up and not to get caught by the soldiers or maids. Once inside, young Luke tiptoed his way towards Guy's bed where said swordsman was resting._

"_Psst! Hey, Guy!" A soft whisper. And Guy slowly opened his eyes to see none other than his young redhead of a master. He looks so cute clutching to his pillow like that, Guy thought as he pushed the blankets off of him and sat up on his bed. "What is it, Luke? Why aren't you asleep yet?"_

"_That's the thing, I can't sleep." Luke said in his cute voice and pouted._

"_Then, uh…why are you here?" Guy asked, confused._

_Luke didn't answer the question. Instead, he climbed up Guy's bed and pulled the covers on his small body then hugged his pillow. He then looked up at Guy with his round blue-green eyes that would make anyone coo over him, and Guy isn't excluded from that. "Because I can't sleep…" Luke repeated in a rather upset tone, at the same time rubbing his eye softly._

_Guy took the hint and sighed out of having no idea of what else to do to asses this…problem. "Er…why not go to Madame Susanne, or Duke Fabre?" he questioned the little boy lying down on his bed._

"_I don't want my mommy feeling uncomfy, and daddy snores at night. Besides, I like Guy better!" Luke let on his cute smile. Both Luke's cute expression and his flattering comment made Guy blush; he felt rather awkward with what his young master just said about him. Luke would rather seek comfort from Guy than his own parents? "O—oh. Well…I guess it'll be okay for you to stay here for the night. It IS my job to do what you tell me to, after all."_

"_Yay! I get to sleep with Guy!" Luke rejoiced in a voice a bit louder than his whispers. It sounded somewhat awkward when Luke said that he was going to sleep with Guy, but he's just a kid! How could Guy think of such things!? And what would happen if someone saw Luke in his bed? What would he say in his defense? What would he do? What would happen to Luke then? Guy frantically scratched the side of his head out of habit when becoming frustrated. The thought of how Duke and Madame Fabre would react was really worrying him._

"_Hey, Guy?" The small voice snapped the blonde out of his thoughts. "Don't worry about anything. I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you." Luke was beginning to sound—and look—sleepy. His eyelids were starting to fall and his vision started to blur a little._

_Even if Luke is a kid, Guy knows well enough that he can trust him; it was as if he was talking to an adult. "Thank you, Luke. Don't worry about me. You should go to sleep now."_

_Luke nodded at him. "Good night, Guy."_

"_Good night, Luke. Sweet dreams." Guy brushed away the stray red bangs out of Luke's gentle face as the little boy finally drifted on to sleep. He gently pressed his lips on Luke's forehead as he tucked himself beneath the covers beside his little friend. That problem settled, both of them were resting away into the night._

'I wonder…is it alright with Guy if I sleep beside him again?' Luke thought in his bed while gazing onto his best friend. The thought of it sounded rather childish and awkward at the same time, but just a few hours ago Jade told him to get enough rest because tomorrow's going to be a busy day…and this sure isn't what you call 'rest'. Luke made an annoyed face and pouted at no one in particular; it's normal for kids to do this, but not for people his age? The thought of it is just…weird. "Maybe he wouldn't mind…he didn't before." But then again, he's really desperate. He rose out of the bed and onto his feet and approached the other bed slowly. He tugged on Guy's sleeve like a little kid trying to get someone's attention.

Guy has always been a light sleeper, thus he woke up when he felt something pulling on his sleeve. "Huh? What the—" He slowly opened his eyes to see what the heck is going on. His vision was still a bit blurry from all the sand in his eyes, but he rubbed them away. The very first thing he saw was the culprit who disturbed his slumber. "—Luke?" He shifted from his earlier position to an upright one. "What is it? It's the middle of the night!" He waited for Luke to reply; why he was standing right there on the side of his bed instead of sleeping on his bed?

"I…I can't sleep." A light blush crept up to his face. He felt silly for doing this…

"Uh…okay. What do you want me to do? Sing you a lullaby?" Guy teased while scratching the back of his head sheepishly. At least he knows why the redhead wasn't asleep, now. "Let me just warn you, my voice isn't that good compared to Tear's."

"N—no! That's not it! But, um…" he bit his lip "…is it okay if…" Luke hesitated to ask. He could feel his cheeks become hotter. I swear, this isn't normal for seventeen-year-olds…

"'Is it okay if' what?" Guy was confused at this very moment. He was also wondering why Luke was red in the face; was he sick?

A few seconds of silence passed, and in that time Luke lowered his head so he didn't have to see how his best friend would react to what he was about to ask of him. "Is it okay if…" he repeated, still hesitant to ask. Okay, it's do-or-die time… "IsitokayifIsleepwithyoutonight?" Luke said it so fast that Guy wasn't able to understand even a word of it. "Um…could you repeat that? I didn't get a word you said."

Luke felt his stomach churn up inside; he felt very nervous. This is stupid! He's seventeen years old! He should be old enough to be able to sleep alone. "Is it…okay…if…I…" But no matter how old you are, you will encounter problems. And if you have problems that you need help in, it's alright to ask help from someone, right? And this does count as a problem. Luke took in a deep breathe; he was getting tired of saying the line over and over again anyway. "Is it okay if I…s—sleep with yo—you tonight?" Though his face was getting redder by the minute for asking such a preposterous question, he mustered up some strength within him to face his friend. Was it a 'yes' or a 'no'?

He wasn't sure if he was still dreaming or not, but it sounded as if Luke wanted to sleep with him, Gailardia Galan Gardios, in the same, small, made-for-only-one-person bed. Oh, dear Lorelei, thank you! Miracles do happen! You see, for a very long time Guy has been harboring certain feelings towards the redhead teen named Luke. The first he entered house Fabre, his mind was set on revenge. But over the years Guy spent with Luke, those thoughts of vengeance were diminished, and were then replaced by his feelings for Luke himself. Never had he thought it would turn out like this…again. It happened a few years back when Luke was still small, and he still remembered that night clearly. He felt really happy for the first time since long ago, and now is the opportunity to feel the same as back then.

"Well, that would be a problem if Jade and the others would see us tomorrow on the same bed; they may start thinking of some…things."

"O—oh, okay. Yeah, you're probably right…" Luke sounded rather…disappointed. "It was stupid for me to ask—"

"But I'm not really the type of person who would care about what other people think of me. And as your servant—well, ex-servant—and friend, I am duty-bound to help you in your time of need." A proud smile formed on Guy's face. Yes, it's a lame-ass excuse if you think about it, but if it would make Luke smile and feel better about the situation then it's good enough. He patted the space beside him on the bed as a signal that Luke can sleep with him on the bed. "C'mon, it's getting late."

Luke smiled shyly at the gesture as his cheeks flushed slightly, turning them to a pinkish color. "Thanks, Guy."

"Hey, it's no big deal." Guy sheepishly smiled up at his friend, and in turn Luke smiled back. Luke slowly slipped under the covers of the bed as Guy eyed his movements, waiting for Luke to settle down so that they can both go back to sleep. "Well then, good night Guy. And…thanks again." Luke still felt weird for doing this, but at the same time he felt happy deep inside. He tucked himself in and rested his pretty little head on the soft cushiony pillow, which had Guy's scent on it. The thought of Guy being there beside him, the silence-filled room and the hazy moonlight streaming through the window made Luke feel relaxed and safe; the alluring scent of Guy on the pillow also helped in lulling him to sleep. He could feel his eyelids becoming heavier and his vision starting to betray him.

Although almost asleep, Luke could still feel Guy's slender fingers stroking his hair and moving away stray bangs from his face. The gesture made him feel content and at ease with everything. He didn't care what the others may think if they see the two of them together. What matters to Luke right now is that he's here, together with someone he deeply cares for, Guy, and that he's comfortable with the way things are.

The last thing Luke saw was Guy, looking down at him through those half-slit blue-green eyes of his full of gentleness. "Good night, Luke" came Guy's soft whisper, and before long Luke closed his eyes, finally being able to get his well-deserved sleep.

Guy sighed to himself and smiled down at Luke's sleeping from beside him. Luke had a small smile formed on his face which probably indicated that he's having a good dream. Well, whatever the reason was, Guy thought he looked adorable, just like when he was younger. "Some things don't ever change, huh?" Guy said softly to himself. With one last look at his beloved Luke, he gently placed a light kiss on the younger one's forehead, just as he did years ago. "Sweet dreams" was the last thing he said as he lay down on the bed facing Luke. With the sight of Luke's peaceful face and the sound of silence in the night, it wasn't much of a challenge for Guy to go back to sleep.

Guy closed his eyes and not long after, he drifted off to sweet slumber with Luke beside him.

* * *

EEK! This is the end-desu!! -nibbles on cookies-  
Reviews and constructive criticisms are very much welcomed (and loved)! FLAMES will be chewed up, spitted out and laughed at. -insert evil laugh here-

So just press that gay-colored button that says 'Go' on it, and make me happy! -gives out cookies-


End file.
